


Steven Netherworld

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dead People, Demons, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Surprises, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After accidentally crash-landing the Mech into the backyard of the Maitland-Deetz house, Steven and all his friends find themselves having to stay with the six that live together there. Whilst Delia is excited that there are actual living gemstones in the house with them, the rest of the family has to try to tell her that they can't stay there forever but how are they going to do that without upsetting the crystal-loving Life Coach?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Steven Netherworld

Life at the Maitland-Deetz house was more abnormal and unusual than normal. Everything out of the ordinary happened there (Things ranging from the Maitlands making Lydia happy by messing around with her and using their powers around her when taking care of her whenever Charles and Delia were at work to Betelgeuse and Lydia attempting to do something dangerous and chaotic only to be stopped by all four of Lydia's parents). They loved being a sort-of family and hanging out and doing all sorts of fun things together. And they hoped that nothing out of the ordinary that wasn't the Maitlands messing around with Lydia and using their powers to make her happy or Betelgeuse and Lydia doing something that they shouldn't would happen. They certainly didn't need anymore craziness, especially after the whole incident with Betelgeuse a few months ago.

Then one day...

The Deetzes were all startled awake by the loud sound of a crash and a boom emanating from what seemed like the backyard of their house. It was currently half past seven in the morning and to think, they were just thinking that nothing super out of the ordinary was going to happen that they (It wasn't that Charles and Delia didn't mind the Maitlands or Betelgeuse having too much fun with Lydia) were expecting to happen.

Pulling on her favorite Black dress and combat boots, Lydia rushed downstairs at the same time as the rest of her family and the six of them peered out the window at a very large and multicolored spaceship (They weren't sure if that was what that was) like vehicle. The Yellow arm looked to be on fire and the rest of the ship looked to be perfectly fine and intact.

The Maitlands and Betelgeuse rushed outside to the back deck to get a closer look at the huge spaceship whilst the Deetzes rushed outside to see if whoever was in the ship was okay. They were all caring living people and ghosts after all.

"If there's anyone in there?" Delia shouted out as a giant ball emerged from the White part of the spaceship and floated down in front of them. "Please let us know you're okay! That was a loud crash that startled us awake!"

The ball opened up and disappeared to reveal a group of twelve, eight of whom had visible gemstones somewhere on their bodies. That got Delia all excited. Everyone knew how she was about crystals.

"Excuse me?" asked Delia, barely able to contain her excitement. "But are you crystal people?"


End file.
